Vuelta a cero
by SweetAngel98
Summary: "Se había decidido a darle fin a aquel tormentoso y espiralado romance, a ser libre después de años de vueltas y vueltas y a renunciar a esa última brasa que daba algo de calor a su fría y rutinaria vida sin sentido". Sin embargo...


**Es solo una historia corta que escribí y que me di cuenta de que podía aplicar al posible futuro de Brick y Blossom. Soy consciente de que no es perfecto, así que las críticas constructivas (no destructivas) son bienvenidas e infinitamente agradecidas.**

**Puede que también me haya equivocado con el rating, pero bueno... ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

Despertó nuevamente con los ojos rojos e irritados, le dolía parpadear y su rostro estaba decorado por finas líneas plateadas de mar reseco. Tenía el estómago vacío, revuelto y hambriento, como su corazón que ardía en deseo de _él_.

Se abofeteó con fuerza y una marca enorme con el contorno de su mano ocupó el antiguo puesto del caudal vacío y árido. No podía permitirse esa debilidad, no podía rendirse y definitivamente no podía pensar o derramar una lágrima por _él_.

La melena cobriza y alborotada cubría su cara, a pesar de que su portadora podía aun así ver la vergüenza en ella. La mano golpeadora le ardía y temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sin compasión alguna se mordía el labio con indignación e impotencia hasta hacerlo sangrar y detectar el sabor metálico en su boca. Sus dientes y barbilla se tiñeron de carmín para ser luego purificados por su lengua.

Sin embargo, nada de eso impidió que océanos indomables manaran de sus tormentosos lagrimales.

Intentó detenerlas, trató de ocultar su tristeza y desolación... pero no pudo. No lograba engañarse ni a sí misma.

Se rodeó con los brazos en un vano intento de detener el frío que la acechaba y que usualmente él ahuyentaba con su distante calidez. Así era su relación: ella se aferraba a él como si fuera la última brasa de un fuego a punto de extinguirse para combatir el ambiente helado a su alrededor; él, por otro lado, era un témpano solitario navegando sin dirección por aguas abiertas, a la espera de todo y en busca de nada.

¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre tan gélido como él consiguiera entibiar su pecho y ensanchar su sonrisa? ¿Cómo podía ser que no soportara su mirada analítica y petulante, pero añoraba sus ojos rojos y ardientes una vez que abandonaba su casa de un portazo? ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese puesto a esa persona por encima de su orgullo tantas veces? ¿Cómo podía ser que la chica buena se hubiese enamorado del villano?

Volvió a abofetearse, incluso con más fuerza esta vez.

«No estás enamorada. No estás enamorada. »

Sin embargo, sus lágrimas decían lo contrario.

Amor. Era la única razón que podía explicar cómo había quedado atrapada en ese salvaje remolino de emociones que llamaban noviazgo. Un noviazgo cíclico que terminaba con un portazo e iniciaba con una súplica silenciosa, siempre por parte de ella. Justamente a eso temía la joven.

_A la vuelta a cero_.

Se había decidido a darle fin a aquel tormentoso y espiralado romance, a ser libre después de años de vueltas y vueltas y a renunciar a esa última brasa que daba algo de calor a su fría y rutinaria vida sin sentido.

Por eso es que no entendía cómo, a pesar de su determinación, se cepillaba su larga cabellera y se vestía. Tampoco sabía por qué se colocaba su abrigo y recorría las mismas grises calles cubiertas por el mismo lecho de hojas secas mientras el mismo viento helado le calaba los huesos y la piel, hasta llegar al mismo domicilio que ya tanto conocía.

_Diez_.

Las bisagras de la puerta seguían dañadas. Todavía no se había molestado en arreglarla.

_Nueve_.

Tocó el timbre y esperó.

_Ocho_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No tendría que haber ido.

_Siete_.

Con un chirrido, la figura alta y esbelta se presentó frente a la muchacha.

_Seis_.

«No debería haber venido. »

_Cinco_.

La comisura derecha del labio masculino se elevó para esbozar una media sonrisa. Una encantadora media sonrisa.

_Cuatro_.

Él ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pudo notar la arrogancia en sus facciones.

_Tres_.

Dirigió una mirada desafiante a sus irises rojos como la sangre expresando que no se rendiría.

_Dos_.

Pero enseguida desistió. Era tan mala mentirosa que no lograba engañarse ni a sí misma.

_Uno_.

-Supongo que aquí vamos otra vez -dijo en un suspiro de amor, de cansancio y de alivio. Él le tendió una mano cálida para guiarla dentro de su hogar al tiempo la brasa volvía a avivarse como el fénix que resurge de sus cenizas.

_Cero._

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
